


Sort of Dr Jaskier

by Hailhailsatan



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: ASMR, Fluff, Geraskier, M/M, Praise, Safe Space, cranial nerve exam, non sexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hailhailsatan/pseuds/Hailhailsatan
Summary: Geralt hasn’t slept properly in over a week. Jaskier tries to help him by trying ‘ASMR’ on him. (Mainly cranial nerve stuff).
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Sort of Dr Jaskier

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this will be enjoyable to those who don’t like ASMR, but I’d like to know if you experience any tingles from it!! :D
> 
> What is ASMR: Autonomous sensory meridian response, is a tingling sensation that typically begins on the scalp and moves down the back of the neck and upper spine. ASMR signifies the subjective experience of "low-grade euphoria" characterized by "a combination of positive feelings and a distinct static-like tingling sensation on the skin". It is most commonly triggered by specific auditory or visual stimuli.

It had been a week since Geralt had slept through the night properly. Each night he’d stay up late, letting Jaskier settle in, then he’d go to bed around 3. After a couple of hours of tossing and turning, sweating, grumbling, he’d eventually get back up out of bed, sit on the couch, and watch television until morning. It was one thing that he couldn’t sleep but stopping Jaskier from sleeping was another thing entirely. But Jaskier knew. He could feel him coming to bed, he could feel him being upset, but he knew waking up and fussing over him wouldn’t help. It would just aggravate him and cause an argument. Something had to be done. As the day’s went on, Geralt’s eyes grew darker, he was paler than normal. His anxiety was creating knots in his stomach, making him fidget constantly. Jaskier knew Geralt was trying his best to hide it from him, Geralt never wanted his boy to feel anything other than safe and happy, and he would always try and take on every problem he could to do this. Today was a particularly bad day. Geralt wouldn’t sit still for more than 5 minutes, constantly getting up to wash dishes or make tea, then when there was nothing to do, he’d pick at his skin, to which Jaskier would, without even changing his gaze or stopping his thought process, remove his hand and hold it, so that he would realise he was doing it and should stop. Jaskier looked at Geralt. He was watching the TV but staring through it. Chewing at his lip.

“I have an idea. Come with me.”

“What is it?”

Geralt instantly grumbled, refusing to stand.

“Trust me, just come with me.”

Jaskier took Geralt’s hand and led him to their bedroom. He sat him down.

“Right, hmmm. How should I do this.”

Jaskier gathered a series of items from around the house. Geralt just watched him, puzzled, but he sat quietly none the less. After he dumped a pile of what could only be described as household objects onto the bed, he asked Geralt to lie down.

“Okay, don’t laugh at me.”

Geralt raised his eyebrow.

“I mean it, mister. I sometimes watch these videos, to help me sleep. They’re very private. It’s a relaxation thing. I don’t like to tell anyone because, well, I could be made fun of I suppose. But I think it could really help you. It’s called ASMR. It’s sort of, doing things to make you get goose bumps. That, lovely, shivery feeling when someone touches you, or whispers to you. It’s safe and makes you feel special. I have a few things here that I can try to see what “triggers” you. You might not like it, and that’s okay, just tell me to stop. But I really, really like it, and well… can I?”

Geralt was apprehensive. He liked Jaskier touching him, and no one else, but he was taken aback by the idea of what sounded like a designated touching time. He wasn’t sure what to expect and it scared him, but if he could trust anyone, it would be Jaskier.

“Okay.”

He almost whispered. His body rigid.

“HAHA! Cool, okay. Well, ummm how should I start.”

Jaskier looked at his pile of objects. He wanted to ease Geralt into it, he didn’t want to frighten him. He picked up the little pen torch he had. He clicked it on, then giggled to himself, before clicking it a few more times near Geralts ear. Geralt wrinkled his nose.

“Okay, look directly at my nose. Stay focused. I’m going to shine this torch in your eye to watch your pupils dilate. I’m going to swing the torch from one eye, to the other, you just keep looking at my nose, alright?”

“mmm”

Geralt concentrated hard. Jaskier came very close to his face, then pointed at his nose. He then swung the light between each eye. When Geralt’s gaze followed the light, Jaskier pointed back at his nose.

“Keep your focus, sweetheart.”

Geralt immediately looked back at Jaskier’s nose. Jaskier clicked the torch off.

“Well done.”

Geralt automatically felt warmed by the praise, he hadn’t exactly done anything spectacular, but he liked being praised for it.

“Now what I want you to do is follow my finger.”

Jaskier spoke very softly, pronouncing each letter in each word. He let his finger draw a letter H in the air and Geralt’s amber eyes focused intently on it. As Jaskier traced the letter, Geralt realised how calm he was. He didn’t understand, but it was mesmerising.

“Great job! Now, I’m going to wiggle my fingers from out of your sight, when you can see my fingers, you let me know, okay?”

Jaskier moved both of his hands behind Geralt’s head. The feeling of Jaskier being so close to him, but not touching him, did something to his body. He wasn’t sure what it was yet.  
Jaskier began to wiggle his fingers into Geralts sight.

“There.”

“Good.”

“There, again.”

“Well done.”

Jaskier kept eye contact with the Witcher. With each well done, Geralt wanted to do more to keep getting that incredibly happy feeling all over his body. It was like his senses had been stirred, all at once. He didn’t understand why Jaskier was embarrassed by this.

“That all seems in order.”

Jaskier wasn’t sure what he was looking for, or if it was in order, but he pretended he did. He lifted a piece of cotton wool, and a little cocktail stick. Geralt had no idea where this was going.

“I’m going to be testing your sensitivity to touch now. I want you to close your eyes. When I touch you, I want you to say sharp or soft, okay?”

He started on his face. He lightly touched him with the cotton ball on his forehead and Geralt almost whimpered in response. Every hair on his body stood on end. It was incredible. He had never felt this way before. It was the safest he’d ever felt.

“What do you think, love, sharp or soft?”

Jaskier whispered.

“Um, soft, definitely soft.”

He then lightly touched his cheek with the wooden stick.

“sharp.”

Jaskier repeated the movements, alternating between the two objects. Geralt was showered in more “well done’s” and “great job’s”. Jaskier put the objects down.

“Okay now I’m going to test your hearing. I’m going to tap on this coaster, and I want you to tell me if it’s your left ear or right ear.”

Jaskier began to tap his nails on the cork coaster. Geralt responded with left or right when he heard the tapping. The noise sending shivers down his spine.

“Now, I’m going to whisper a word into your ear, I want you to repeat the word okay?”

“mmhmmmm”

“Lip-stick”

Jaskier let every letter click in his mouth. Geralt got tingles all over his body when he heard the word escape the poets mouth.

“Choc-o-late”

Jaskier made sure the ‘C’ and ‘T’ echoed through Geralt’s body.

Geralt almost panted the words back at him. This feeling was making him dizzy.

“Okay, now, tell me when you stop hearing this noise.”

Jaskier began to “sk-sk-sk” slowly beside Geralt’s right ear. Once he had stopped, Geralt gulped before quietly saying “now.” Jaskier could see Geralt was falling asleep. It was working. There was a smile painted across his face for the first time in weeks.

“Okay, you’ve done so well sweetheart, I’m very impressed. Lastly, I’m going to do a scalp inspection. Just keep your eyes closed.”

Jaskier ran his ringers through Geralt’s scalp. He lightly tugged at some of the hair so that he would get every, last nerve ending with his light fingers. Geralt let out a soft sigh. He felt like he had melted into the bed. Jaskier was giving him the most incredible feelings in the world, and it was just warm and safe and so relaxing. There was nothing expected of him. He could focus on Jaskier’s words and just drift off. And he did. Geralt fell into a deep, still sleep. Jaskier pulled a blanket over him and kissed him on the head.

“Goodnight my love. Sweet dreams.”


End file.
